Jac Naylor
2014) |parents= Stuart Parkenson Paula Burrows |relatives=Jasmine Burrows (half-sister) Henry Burrows (grandfather)}} Jacqueline '"'Jac"' Naylor' (born 19 April) is a consultant cardiothoracic surgeon and the current Lead Consultant in Cardiothoracics of Holby City Hospital. She initially joined the hospital's Keller Ward in 2005 as a general surgical registrar, but transferred to Darwin to specialise in cardiothoracics in 2008. In 2011, she became a consultant cardiothoracic surgeon, and went on to become the Clinical Lead three years later. In 2005, she was initially unsuccessful in obtaining the permanent registrar post, but returned just weeks later having been offered the job. Following her job offer, she immediately made a large impact on the other members of staff. In the following years at the hospital, she had relationships with several other staff members including Joseph Byrne, Lord Byrne, Jonnie Maconie and Guy Self. In 2014, she gave birth to a daughter, Emma, with Jonnie Maconie. Time at Holby General Hospital (2005-) Jac helps Sahira set up a Cardiac Trauma Unit as a way of saving cardiothoracics when Darwin Ward is threatened with a merger with St. James' in. In the wake of the plastics scandal, Jac and Sahira continue to use CTU until Hanssen dismantles the project, following Sahira's departure. In Jac helps Sacha rekindle his love for Chrissie by giving him a lift to the airport. When Jac berates new F1, Tara Lo, in Hanssen refers her onto a people skills course and she is forced to publicly apologise to Tara. On the course, Jac meets future transplant nurse Jonny Maconie who claims to be a neurosurgeon from St. James. Despite their different work attitudes, Jac and Jonny end up in bed together. However, Jac tells Jonny afterwards that this "never happened." Jac is shocked when Jonny turns up at Holby working as a nurse however they continue their relationship. Jac is offered a six-week research post in America. In Jac assists Mo Effanga when she gives birth. Jac continues to be a brutal mentor towards Tara but is taken aback when she discovers Tara's condition and she was upset when Tara died. With her relationship with Jonny intensifying, Jac worries that the hospital is gossiping about her private life and takes out her issues on Mo. Towards the end of Series 14, Jac worries that she might be pregnant with Jonny's baby and, following pressure from Jonny to take a pregnancy test, and later tells him that it was a false alarm. Jac is invited to Sacha's stag do and makes no secret of her opinion of Sacha's bride-to-be, Chrissie. Following the negative publicity bombarding Holby in the wake of Hanssen's press release, Jac becomes concerned that he is not the leader she thought he was and makes her concerns known to Terrence Cunningham. In Jonny is caught between Jac and Mo and, with her professional detachment called into doubt by a patient, Jac takes a drastic step in her relationship with Jonny. Jac is annoyed to discover that Jonny is coping well with their break-up and in an effort to rile him, she goes out with a new man. Jac begins to rekindle her relationship with Jonny but their drink is called off when new acting CEO, Imelda Cousins lets slip that it was Jac who voiced her concerns about Hanssen to Cunningham.Jonny and Jac get back together however Jac once again messes things up, when she hears that Joseph is getting married, by sleeping with the paediatrician Sean. Jac tries to do the right thing and tells Jonny about her on night stand before he found out any other way but he still gets mad so Jac decided to travel to Japan to do some training on new medical techniques. Jac comes back to work a day early to put her training in to use and catches Jonny of guard after Jac has an accident on the ward she tells Jonny that she loves him and they continue with their relationship. However Jac starts to experience abdominal pains that she worries is something to do with her kidney but when the ultrasound comes back clear she refers herself to obs and gynie and is diagnosed with endometriosis. Jac keeps her diagnosis to herself and after a confrontation outside theatre Jonny dumps her. When Tara Lo sends an email to everyone, informing them of her brain tumour and that she will be undergoing surgery to have it removed, Jac is extremely surprised and upset by the news. When Tara dies in surgery after complications, Jac is deeply saddened despite the fact she had acted very cold towards her throughout her time at Holby. That night, Jac sleeps with Jonny and later discovers that she is pregnant. A few weeks later, Jonny discovers Jac's pregnancy when he finds Mo's drawing. Although Jac is convinced she's miscarried, Jonny convinces her to take a pregnancy test. Jac finds out that she is still pregnant. In episode 33 of Series 15 Jac tells Jonny about her endometriosis and he performs an ultrasound on Jac and they see their baby for the first time. In episode 40 of series 15, Jac has her next ultrasound scan booked at a private clinic on the other side of town. However, it is cancelled and Jonny Maconie begs the midwife at Holby City General Hospital for an appointment. Jac has her scan and it reveals everything is fine, this leads to Jonny finally announcing Jac's pregnancy publicly to the entire ward. In episode 48 of series 15, it's the day of Jac's 20-week scan. She's stunned to find out that her baby girl has congenital diaphragmatic hernia and only a 50% chance of survival after birth. Jonny tells Jac he will support her in any decision she makes. In the same episode Jac decides to have an abortion. Soon after Jonny finds out about Jac's plans and tries to stop her. Unfortunately for Jonny, Jac has already left the clinic. Later, Jonny finds Jac back at the hospital and asks if she's okay. Jac then reveals she's still pregnant, confirming she didn't go through with the termination. In episode 49 of series 15, Jac and Jonny have their first pre-natal class. The next week Jonny tells Jac that he's visited a couple with a child who has CDH. Jac gets furious, because she feels that Jonny is doing things behind her back. It is obvious though that Jac is just as scared about the future as Jonny. At the end of episode 51, Jonny asks Jac to move in together and the episode ends with a stunned Jac unable to say anything. A couple of days later Jac throws her flat keys at Jonny and tells him to move in with her. Later, Jonny's old friend Bonnie appears on the ward. Jac gets jealous of Bonnie and threatens to fire her. Jonny, feeling sympathetic for Bonnie, returns the keys on Jac's desk. A couple of weeks later Bonnie tells Jac she and Jonny are dating and living together. In episode 13 of series 16, Jac goes into labour a week early and is forced to have an emergency caesarian. The baby shows signs of distress and isn't breathing right after birth. However, the doctors are able to stabilise her, and the little girl pulls through. At first, Jac has a hard time bonding with her daughter, but after seeing Bonnie hold the baby, Jac's maternal side comes rushing to the fore. Jac decides to name her daughter Emma. Little Emma's birth softens Jac, but it also complicates things between Jac and Jonny. Jac wants to hire a nanny, whilst Jonny is keen on having the baby christened. As Jonny and Bonnie's relationship develops Jac gets increasingly jealous and attempts to rile Jonny. On the day of Jonny and Bonnie's wedding Jac delays Jonny by agreeing to perform surgery on Bonnie's brother in an attempt to prevent the marriage. The surgery is successful yet Jonny informs Jac he and Bonnie will be leaving after the wedding as he is unable to get Jac out of his head. Jac then kisses Jonny in an attempt to get him to stay, but after being unable to tell him she loves him, Jonny leaves to marry Bonnie. However, Bonnie dies after being hit by a truck shortly before the wedding. Jonny blames Jac for Bonnie's death and they becomes locked in a custody battle for Emma. Jac's mother, Paula, is admitted to the hospital with terminal cancer. Jac pays Paula to leave and she gives the money to Jonny. After learning about Jac's past with Paula, Jonny apologises to Jac. They bond over a patient and Emma's brief hospitalisation. However, Jac then learns that Paula is staying with Jonny, despite him knowing about their past. In series 16 episode 36, Jac's mum health gets worse and starts going badly wrong, and Paula dies. The morning after, Jac and Emma watch the sun rise and they both meet Johnny at the hospital and Jac gives Emma to him for him to look after as she is going to Sweden. As Jac goes to the airport Johnny carries Emma asking her to reconsider. But Jac boards the plane. Jac returns prematurely after learning of Elliot Hope's worsening health to help with the Herzig 5 (artificial heart) project which leads to her having to take the lead halfway through the crucial operation being used to market the device. Guy then attempts to tempt Jac into taking Elliot's place; leading the Herzig 5 project and running Darwin ward. During episode 42 of series 16 ("One Small Step"), Jac is reunited with Connie by Guy for an endarterectomy procedure, pushing Jac into accepting Guy's offer of taking over Elliot's work. In Episode 26 of Series 17 Jac makes a temporary departure with Jonny Maconnie to go on defer maternity leave. She returned with Jonny for a guest appearance with Jonny in Episode 37 the Jac made one more brief guest appearance in Episode 50 when Elliot makes a departure resulting in her becoming Head of Darwin again. She will return permanently in November 2015 at the start of Series 18. Behind the scenes :See also:[http://casualty.wikia.com/wiki/Jac_Naylor Jac Naylor at ''Casualty Wiki''].'' Rosie Marcel has portrayed Jac Naylor since 2005, Marcel has also made guest appearances in sister show ''Casualty. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Darwin Category:Darwin Clinical Lead Category:Clinical Leads Category:2005 arrivals